Caught Off Guard By Love
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Alan is in a great relationship with a wonderful woman. But he and Charlie are concerned about Don. Something's wrong but Don's not talking
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Numb3rs.

Setting: Alan's girlfriend of 6 months, Melinda, is making her singing debut tonight at "Shadow Chasers." A popular club known to have launched a few singing careers. Alan has invited everyone he knows to come, and support the new love in his life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don polished off his drink, and then motioned for the waitress to bring him another.

Perhaps, with enough alcohol in his system, he could forget what's been bothering him these past few months, and be the supportive son his father deserved on this special occasion.

Don knew, he had stopped fooling his Father and Charlie, with his denials about anything being wrong. So, in order to stop lying to the two people that meant the most to him, and to ease their growing concern. Don started avoiding them, and their questions by using work as an excuse.

But he couldn't avoid being present tonight to support his Father and Melinda.

When Melinda, was introduced the audience welcomed her warmly with loud applause. Don and Charlie, observing the pride and love on their fathers face, exchanged glances and smiles.

Melinda, opened with a romantic ballad,one of Alan's favorites. At 42, she was much younger than him and Alan hesitated dating her at first because of this. But she was persistant and he found her irresistable,so he took the plunge. Any concerns family and friends had about their age differences disappeared quickly,with the warm and loving relationship that developed between them.

As Don listened, he marveled at how beautifully she sang. her voice was soothing and it lulled him into a comfort zone, where the conflict and worry inside him quieted down for a few moments.  
In this tranquil place, he thought a lot about Melinda,how beautiful she looked tonight,and everything that made her such a special person.

Don,didn't realize it, but he had forgotten everyone around him,having been so deep in thought.

It was only the loud clapping that brought him back to the reality of where he was.

Don glanced around the table, as he joined in with the clapping, and was startled to see Charlie looking in his direction.

Don's heart leapt into his throat when he saw the look on his brothers face. Don had let his guard down only for a few moments, but in that short time his face had betrayed him. Charlie had seen in Don's eyes the love he felt for Melinda.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught Off Guard By Love

Chapter 2 (Dad Must Never Know)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Numb3rs

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don,complimented Melinda on her performance, and then said good night to everyone.

He quickly headed to his car hoping to avoid his brother,but Charlie was right behind him.

"Don" Charlie spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm not having this conversation Charlie!" Don snapped, as he turned to face his brother,car keys in hand.

"Please talk to me Don,let me help" Charlie pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do,except promise me that Dad will never hear about this. I'm not ruining his happiness, because I can't control my feelings."

"Don, you can't control your heart."

"Well, I'll have to figure out a way,there is no other choice! Dad already knows something is wrong. I can't keep avoiding him, by lying to him. The guilt about the lies, and how I feel about Melinda is getting unbearable,"

Don, paused for a moment, the conflicting emotions visible on his face,"I can't even look my own father in the eye anymore. Now, once again, Dad's never to know anything about this,do you hear me Charlie?"

Charlie, nodded in agreement while studying his brother's face. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Don leaned against the car and starred at his feet. He was a little surprised by his brothers directness.

"I've tried so hard to deny my feelings. But yes Charlie, I do love her."

"Does she feel the same way about you?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"No!" Don yelled. "She has no idea how I feel. Besides she loves Dad,you know that. Anyone with eyes can see Dad's her whole world, and she is his and that's the way it has to stay.

"I'm sorry Don, Charlie said .You know you don't have to be handling this on your own."

"Why are you being so good to me Charlie? Don asked. Why aren't you angry at me or disgusted by what I'm feeling for Melinda."

"Why would I feel that way Don?" Charlie asked looking baffled. "You can't control your feelings,you can only control, if you choose to act on them, And all you've been concerned about is keeping your feelings secret, to protect Dad and his relationship with Melinda."

"Well, I love Dad and it's the right thing to do Charlie."

"Well, I love my brother, and not letting him go through this alone is the right thing to do."

"This looks serious boys is everything Okay?" Alan said, surprising the both of them who hadn't seen their father or Melinda approaching.

"Nothing major Dad, just shop talk" Charlie said glancing over at Don.

Don in that moment felt like the little brother, and Charlie was looking after him, "Yes it's a new FBI case,I've asked Charlie to help me on."

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Caught Off Guard By Love

Chapter 3 (Your brother must never know)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Numb3rs

Summary: It's been a month,since Charlie discovered what's been bothering Don.

Setting: Eppes home,late evening

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So long Larry," Charlie said, as he closed the car door.

Surmising his dad, was already in bed, by the darkness of the house, Charlie, very quietly, opens the front door.

Upon, entering the living room, Charlie,is startled, by the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair.

"Dad?"

"Yes Charlie, its me."

"Gheesh dad, you scared the heck out of me. Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Charlie asked, switching on a nearby lamp.

"I was waiting for you,sorry if I frightened you." Alan said in a apologetic tone.

"What's wrong dad? Why are you waiting up for me?" Charlie asked,as a panicky feeling,started to grow, in his gut.

"We need to talk" Alan said.

"Is Don Okay?" Charlie inquires immediately,fearing the possibilities, with Don, being an FBI agent.

"No, no,Charlie, he's fine," Alan said, in a reassuring voice.

"Good," Charlie said, breathing a sigh of relief. He then takes a seat opposite his dad.

"Don, however is one of the reasons,I need to talk to you, Alan continued. Something's been bothering him for months,and I think you know something about it."

"He's been very busy with work,dad." Charlie, blurts out, having nothing better to offer, then Don's, overuse excuse.

"It's more than the job Charlie,and you know it!" Alan said, looking irritated.

"Don will be fine dad, he needs to get some sleep,that's all," Charlie said, trying to ease his father's mind, while, at the same time keeping his promise to Don.

"You're not being honest with me, son,and I, never bought the "talking shop" story, you and Don gave me,after Melinda's opening" Alan said,his voice starting to fill with anger.

"It wasn't a story dad, Don and I, were discussing an FBI case!",Charlie insisted,but not very convincingly

"Stop lying to me Charlie! Alan yelled.Your brother was obviously upset that night,and close to being in tears!"

"Dad..." Charlie spoke, unable to say more. He,too had seen how close Don, was to breaking down.

"Please,tell me what's bothering your brother, why is he avoiding me?" Alan pleaded.

"Dad,I made a promise..."

"Stop, Charlie, don't say another word, Alan interrupted. I, never should've put you in this position, or spoke to you the way I did. I'm sorry, it was very selfish of me. I guess...I...just needed to be sure."

"Needed to be sure of what, Dad?" Charlie asked, wide-eyed and wondering, if his dad, already knew Don's secret.

"I have some great news, Alan said,changing the subject. Melinda's signed, a rather nice, recording contract."

"That's great, dad!" Charlie smiled, still trying to figure out what his father's previous remark meant. "I'll have to congratulate her tomorrow night at dinner, or have those plans changed?"

"A lot has changed Charlie,Melinda and I are no longer seeing each other."

"Why dad,what happened?"

We've reached a point in our relationship,where it's best, we go our separate ways. Melinda has a chance now,at a singing career,it's something she's dreamed of her whole life.She's going to be traveling a lot and meeting new people. It's going to open up a whole new world for her. I don't want anything or anybody standing in her way,including me.

"And besides,Charlie, I'm way to old to be a groupie," Alan smiled, but Charlie could see, his father's eyes weren't smiling.

"I'm really sorry Dad," Charlie said

"Don't be son, I'm not. I've enjoyed every moment Melinda, and I have spent together. I have no regrets,only good memories."

"So, this was your decision, dad, to break it off?" Charlie asked, speculating on whether Don, was a part of this equation.

"Yes Charlie, I broke it off, it's for the best.

"Dad,what about my other question, the one you didn't answer?"

"Yes, Charlie,I did know what was bothering your brother. It took me a while to figure it out, and I didn't want to believe it at first. But,eventually, it became the only explanation for Don's behavior."

"How did you know dad? Charlie asked, looking completely baffled. Don,hasn't been around much and when he was, hesaid very little."

"Sometimes, it's the thing's you don't say or do, that reveal the most." Now listen son, your brother must never know we discussed this, please, promise me this.

"Not a word dad," Charlie said, thinking,about a similar promise he'd made a month ago,to Don.

"Dad,...Charlie, paused a moment. Would things have worked out differently, if Don didn't feel this way?"

"Probably not, but this is the way things are,Charlie. Now,you tell that brother of yours, I expect him here for dinner tomorrow night,no excuses.It's been far too long,since the three of us had dinner together."

"I'll make sure to tell him." Charlie said.

"Well, I'm ready for bed, it's been a long day, Alan said,slowly getting out of his chair. You look tired son, don't stay up, too much longer."

"I won't dad, Charlie said, standing up. I just wish, there was something, I could do, to help you and Don."

Moving a step closer to his son, Alan, reaches out, and gently cups Charlie's face with his hands, and then lightly places a kiss on his forehead. "You do help, just by being here."

The End


End file.
